El amor no es solo lo más importante Lo es todo
by Lara Pond
Summary: siempre hay una pregunta que no quieres responderte


**_Disclaimer:lok_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>«El amor no es solo lo más importante. Lo es todo.»<strong>_

**_El café de los corazones rotos,_**

**_Penélope Stokes._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>El amor no es solo lo más importante, lo es todo<span>_**

Asami solía pensar que todos subestimaban el amor de un padre, de una madre, de quién sea importante para ti. Porque ella fue toda su vida una niña mimada de Papá, siempre a su lada, siempre haciendo lo que él quería que ella fuera.

—Asami, me gustaría que aprendieses modales, ya que serás alguien importante en esta sociedad—Le dijo en el comienzo de su adolescencia. Ella lo hizo, aprendió todos los comportamientos de una dama, linda, refinada, siempre así.

Luego cuando fue creciendo eso no llegó a ser suficiente para él.

—Debes aprender a defenderte, hay de todo en este mundo y lo sabes—Así apenas le dijo, terminó contratándole a su hija alguien para que le enseñe.

Asami terminó teniendo la mayor graduación posible en todo arte de defensa, era imposible que con los movimientos que tenía alguien le tocase siquiera un pelo si ella lo quería.

Así cuando tuvo ya casi la mayoría de edad su padre sonrió, orgulloso de ella, pero no satisfecho.

—Asami, ahora tienes que aprender a manejar la industria familiar

Por ello se pasó estudiando economía y dirección de empresas, sabía todo lo que tenía que saber, era ahora próxima a jefa ejecutiva de Industrias Futuro, con lo que podría hacer lo que quisiera, que sería lo mejor para ello.

—Ahora mi amor solo sigue ordenes sin preguntar—Le pidió temeroso su padre.

Era la primera vez que hablaba así, siempre era seguro, y además eso contradecía todo lo que le enseñó, de ser líder, segura, y de siempre estar al tanto de lo que hacía para ser ética, porque la había criado para ser una mujer libre.

Por ello se extrañó, y al descubrir que era porque trabajaría para Amon, dejó de creer en su padre su confianza en él desapareció, simplemente creía en sí misma y en nadie más así le traicionó.

* * *

><p>Tal vez le faltaba una madre, esa influencia positiva que todo el mundo debería tener, porque ningún lujo ni nada de dinero podría remplazar a la mujer que perdió cuando al tener seis mataron a su madre durante el robo de su mansión.<p>

Y tal vez por ello guardaba su padre el rencor hacia los maestros, culpa de esa asquerosa Tríada Agni Kai…

Pero ella simplemente no podía odiarlo, ella era pro-control.

Aunque luego de lo de su padre, comenzaba a plantearse si debía de despreciar a algún bando…

* * *

><p>—Asami… ¿Qué pasa? Llevas allí durante debe ser…dos horas, y son las cuatro de la mañana…—Le decía ahora una semi dormida Korra subiendo al tejado.<p>

Luego del problema y separación con su padre, ella simplemente no pudo dejar algunas costumbres de su mansión, ni viviendo con Korra, porque no quería ver su casa, no quería recordar a su padre por nada en el mundo, pero aun así lo hacía y le dolía.

Por ello cuando Korra la rodea con sus brazos ella sonríe, al menos no perdió a quien más quería, porque si bien el amor no era lo más importante de la vida… si lo era todo.

—No es nada mi amor…ven vamos a dormir—Le respondió plantando un lindo beso en sus labios.

Korra nunca se acostumbraría a eso ni a lo que le causaba sin importar cuánto llevasen saliendo. Así negó y se sentó a su lado.

—No, me quedo, la noche está linda sabes…además no puedo dormir si tú no estás a mi lado, y conociéndote volverás aquí—Le dijo sonriente.

Asami suspiró resignada y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica quien la rodeó con su brazo.

—Perdona yo…

—No es necesario, sabes que te entiendo… ¿Es por tu padre?—Le preguntó, y Asami se preguntaba cómo podía leerle la mente.

—Ehm…sí

Korra asintió

—Ya veo…bueno, no pienses más en él, lo pensaste mucho antes, pero si quieres hablemos de ello pero no te lo quedes en tu mente.

Así terminó de decirlo y la charla comenzó.

Siempre se preguntaba qué sería de ella sin Korra, pero ahora mismo no quería saber la respuesta.


End file.
